Field
Embodiments relate to a fluid detection device, and particularly, to a fluid detection device that detects a movement of a fluid by detecting a movement of a slide tip disposed in a fluid.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a pressure detection device that detects a pressure of a fluid is used as a detection device using a fluid. For example, Patent Document JP 2001-050824 A discloses a contact sensor which includes a tube elastically deformed by the pressing from the outside and a pressure sensing part detecting a change in gas pressure in the tube and detects a contact of a foreign material on the tube based on the detection result of the pressure sensing part. The pressure sensing part includes a piezoelectric element, which is displaced in accordance with a change in fluid pressure and is formed of a piezoelectric material generating an electric charge corresponding to the displacement and an output circuit which has finite input impedance and generates a detection signal based on an electric charge generated in the piezoelectric element.